


What The Fuck is That??

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Gen, I love this ship, M/M, creepy??, first fic like ever??, idk expect creepy undertones, idk how to tag i need help, ill add more when i get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where King is a Cryptid and Bing is a human photographer who takes pictures of plants.Based off a post on Tumblr





	What The Fuck is That??

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on an idea that Fleecal on Tumblr had and sense I love this ship with my whole entire fucking heart, I decided to put my shitty writing skills to work and write about it!!  
> btw the original post talked about King being a druid but sense I got permission to make this fic and have had very similar daydreams about this idea, i've just changed it to cryptid.
> 
> the post: https://bingiplierdaily.tumblr.com/post/182488950412/au-where-king-is-a-dryad-and-bing-is-a-human

Bing tripped over another fucking root that just had to sprout out of the ground. He’s not even that clumsy, well he is very clumsy, but that’s not the point, the point is why does he keep tripping over fucking roots.

He huffs as he straightened himself out, wrinkling his nose and glaring at the stupid branch. He looked over his camera to make sure it was alright and got going, he had a job to do after all.

Bing was a freelance photographer, getting most of his money from sponsors on Instagram. It wasn’t bad money really, some money is better than no money after all, however; he hasn't been doing so well on taking good pictures lately and his brother has been complaining about how he was having a hard time with expenses with Bing slacking off.

So here he was, in the woods in his backyard, his primal place to take some landscape photos. Bing loved this damn forest, but if it was gonna keep tripping him he was gonna change his mind. He snaked his way through the forest, lifting his legs up a little higher than needed so he didn't get his foot caught in anything. He stopped as he noticed a squirrel, still except for its nose which twitched in the air. Slowly, Bing lifted his camera, his eyes wide and his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in intense concentration. On his screen, the squirrel tilted its head and flicked out his tail as he made eye contact with the camera lens. 

Perfect, Bing thought, as he started taking a few photos. However; when he went to zoom in a little to get a better shot, the squirrel darted from the scene, disappearing into a bush.

“Shit,” Bing whispered sharply. Normally he would just give up and go find something else to photograph, but his head was telling him to follow that squirrel. Of course, having absolutely no impulse control, He did exactly what his dumbass brain told him to do and darted after the squirrel.

Internally, Bing was thinking, What the hell am I doing. There is no fucking way I will be able to find that exact squirrel, but another stronger part of his head was happily tugging him along to find the squirrel. He hopped over a turned over log and just barely ducked underneath a low-hanging branch. He caught sight of a fluffy grey tail and sped after it. His camera carelessly swinging this way and that as the only thing on Bing’s mind was following that squirrel. 

The squirrel disappeared behind a thick, dark green hedge.

Bing’s foot caught on a fucking root.

He let out a high-pitched yelp as he tumbled forward through the hedge, face first. Ouch. His face collided with the hard ground and his ass sticking up in the air. He just kinda lied there for a moment, internally sighing and cursing that goddamn, fucking forest. Finally, he pushed himself off the ground and bounced to his feet. Placing his hands sassily on his hips, he glanced around, wondering why the hell he was here and how the hell he got here. 

Bing’s never seen this part of the forest before and he thought he’s seen every inch of this place.

He was standing in a clearing, circular in shape and lush with healthy green grass. Small white flowers covered the clearing, scattered about and grouping tighter together at the edges of the circle. Spots of sunlight shone on the floor, glistening off the wet dew, except where Bing landed, that was smashed and destroyed. His eyes caught sight of something moving and they darted to it. 

That fucking squirrel.

The squirrel looked oddly different. Its fur seems darker, having a strange purple hue, and it seemed awfully calm, almost slow in movements. It watched Bing as it sat at the base of a tree, stomach down covered by the white flowers. Then, it dashed up the tree, gone with a rustle of violet leaves.

Violet?

Bing gaped like a fish out of the water as he finally took notice of the huge, gigantic, willow tree that covered the entire clearing. It’s trunk a dark blue, like a clear night sky, the bark twisting and threading around each other, but still looking smooth and practiced. Like the tree was purposely weaved together. Further up, the leaves, soft and fuzzy, were violet. Some parts bleached by the sun and turned a whiter color. They brushed against each other and sang in the wind a song that Bing has never heard before, but sounded so fucking familiar.

It was all so breathtaking. He stared with wide, wonder-filled eyes at everything. His head empty and filled with such mind-numbing peace as he stared. God he wished he could look at this site forever.

Wait, Bing’s admiration of the beautiful mystery place he’s found was suddenly cut short as he remembered his extremely expensive camera wrapped around his shoulders, Fuck.

He scrambled to grab the thing and untwist it from his neck, awkwardly spinning around as he did so as to not choke himself. Once untwisted, he quickly wiped off some dew that covered it. Mumbling soft little prays that his camera was ok because he definitely couldn't afford a new one, he held down the power button, practically begging it to work. It turned on with a whirl and Bing threw his head up to the sky in relief, dropping the camera down on his thighs as his whole body let out his tension. 

Knocking himself out of his relief, he jerked his head forward and lifted the camera back up to eye level. He looked through the screen at the beautiful tree and snapped a few photos in the soft lighting. 

“God, this will looking fucking sick on my Instagram,” Bing said, voice quiet as if he were scared he would break the spell and the place would disappear. Once he felt he had a good amount of pictures, he lowered the camera and searched through them, he smiled excitedly as the photos looked to be in great quality, he might not even need to photoshop much! 

While he searched through his photos, bouncings happily on his feet, something high up the tree watched him with curiosity.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636994) by [fleecal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal)




End file.
